


a hole in the world

by miserablesoldier



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Mutant Reader, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miserablesoldier/pseuds/miserablesoldier
Summary: A demonic sarcophagus is brought into Bruce Banner’s lab at the Avenger’s compound and it remains untouched by anyone until it is opened and something very old, dark and bloodthirsty is released onto the world once again.





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> If you figure out where I got the inspiration for this from, you win a cookie. By the words of Ramsey Bolton: “if you think this has a happy ending, you haven’t been paying attention.”

This was now a one every few months kind of deal now thanks to Pepper. If it were a few years ago, Tony would have had the whole place decked up every other Friday night but people change and grow for the people they love and adore – and no one was complaining about the watering down of the party lifestyle that Tony had grown accustomed to throughout all those years before the creation of Iron Man and a little bit after as well.

The rest of the Avengers weren’t partial to a party but preferred a private affair for close friends and family. That was enough but kind of depressing once they abruptly found out that they were definitely lacking in the family area but as for true friends, they were few and far between but that was more than enough and they were happy.

After everything they have been through and everything they have fought for, that mattered the most.

Happiness.

Now, here they are.

Together, as a team, as friends and as a family.

You were sat on a maroon swivel stool at the bar, playing with the tiny black straw in your drink, quite content on amusing yourself with the twirling on the melting ice. A familiar friendly voice brought you out of your distraction from the upbeat music. You smiled at the person behind the bar as they made themselves a drink.

Sam Wilson.

You weren’t sure he could hear you over the music but he did. “Sam, haven’t seen you in a while. Cap keeping you busy?”

  
He chuckled as he eye-balled the measurement of straight vodka into his drink. “You could say that, the man doesn’t stop, (Y/N)! He doesn’t stop!”

You couldn’t help but stifle out a laugh at his dramatized dismay. “Must be that o’ so special super soldier serum coursing through his veins.”

“Barnes is exactly the same, have I told you about running with them greyhounds?” You shook your head, anticipating Sam’s salt filled story.

He added three quarters of Coca-Cola to his drink. “Right, so, I’m at the usual running spot, the monuments of D.C. I go alone but then I hear something and straight out of a fuckin’ horror movie I hear ‘on your left’ and then ‘on your right’ and I literally see my life flash before my god damn eyes.”

He shook his head and sighed. “I can’t get one day to myself with those little monsters around.”

You had to cover your mouth as you could quite literally picture it happening in your mind, he really couldn’t catch a break with Steve and Bucky on his tail. He took a swig of his drink, his eyes squinting at the soldiers playing a game of pool at the other end of the room. “I hate them so much.”

“You love them really.” You countered when you followed his gaze, returning a little wave that Bucky and Steve send your way.

He rolled his eyes but he smiled. “Someone has to.” Sam grabbed his drink and made his way around the bar and joined you on a bar stool beside you, he softly nudged your shoulder playfully.

“Now, what brought you out of that den you call an apartment?” He asked and your swivelled on your stool so you mirrored his seat and now your backs leaned against the bar.

“It’s Pepper’s birthday, she’s done so much for me since I moved to New York. She is quite literally an aunt to me – plus, she said there was going to be an important announcement.” You shrugged, bringing your glass to your lips.

He raised an eyebrow at you. “Really?”

You gave a hard nod.

“You know stuff we don’t even know about and you don’t even live here.”

You laughed. “Guess I’m just that special.” But not that special, of course. That wasn’t your life, it’s theirs. You’re just an outsider looking in and you were content with that, it’s not like you were eager to risk your life on a day to day basis. That wasn’t who you are. Even being in the same room as them or even friends with Earth’s mightiest heroes was way more than you deserved.

The room came to attention as Tony rose to his feet with Pepper in the centre of the room, gently tapping a silver spoon against his glass drink. “Thank you everyone for coming, and we have something very special to announce which was incredibly hard for me to keep to myself for several months because I am so happy.”

Cue Pepper’s playful eye roll. “Anyway, we would like to announce that we are going to have a baby.”

 _Holy fuck_ , you thought as everyone got up from their seats and where they were standing to congratulate the couple while you stayed in your seat. Not because you weren’t happy for the two of them, you are but you wanted to congratulate Tony and Pepper alone.

You looked down at your drink as something bad was brewing in your stomach. You put your glass on the counter and slid off your chair, you patted Sam’s shoulder. “I’ll be back in a second, need some air.” He nodded and you walked away from the bar, heading to the nearest door that you could find.

You pushed through and closed it behind you, leaning against the door you let out a deep breath something you didn’t know you were holding in.

Shaking your head, you pushed yourself off the door and continued walking down the hallway no really paying attention to where you were going at all. You rubbed your eyes as you pushed through another door. It was dark so you turned on a light. It was a little too bright so your eyes took a few seconds to adjust and focus.

You looked around the room and it was a lab, either Tony’s, Bruce’s or Helen Cho’s lab so you took your time to look around and by the look of things and especially the writing on he boards and papers, it was Bruce Banner’s lab.

You twirled as you walked, bumping your hips into something hard, something that wasn’t there before. It looked as if it was made of coarse sand stone in the shape of some sort of coffin. You circled the subject, tracing the lining of the coffin. Your finger tips found where I should open and you pulled upwards and nothing. It wasn’t going to be opened by hand so you gave up on that curious endeavour.

Why mess with something that was clearly not meant for your eyes?

Your eyes caught the shine of what was several gems, crystals and emeralds circling the head of the so-called coffin. They were gorgeous, you had no idea why or how but something inside compelled you to take a closer look at the mystery this thing in the middle of the lab was.

Standing at the head of the coffin, you reached out and the tips of your fingers lightly met a pale crystal with red flowing colouring. Touching the object, a metallic oval imbedded in the middle of the sparkling crystals opened up and a large volume of dust busted out, and immediately headed straight for your lungs.

Coughing harshly, the hole closed up as you slowly collapsed to the floor trying to catch an ounce of your breath back. Your chest heaved for several minutes before everything became still.

Nothing but silence.

Then air filled your lungs, you gasped and quickly got up from the cold floor, trying the best you can to leg it out of the lab. Why the fuck was that in here? What even was that? Did I die? A million questions and thoughts raged through your mind but all you knew was to get the hell out of the Avenger’s compound.

“(Y/N)? Sweetie? Are you okay?” Soft and warm hands met your cheek and shoulder.

Pepper frowned as your skin was cold and damp from sweat, but you shook your head. “I’m okay, I, uh, haven’t been feeling well for a couple days but I knew I had to be here for you.”

You smiled sincerely. “I’m very happy for you and Tony.”

“Sweetie, never mind that. Why didn’t you tell me you weren’t feeling up to it tonight? I wouldn’t have made you come all this way.” She cared so much for you and you loved her just the same.

“Could you get me a taxi home, Pepper?”


	2. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death comes for you.

You willed yourself and pushed you way up the stairs to your apartment, it was only two flights, but it felt like thirteen. On the taxi ride over, the pain in your chest gradually grew. Your bones started to feel like glass, but you felt heavy and with every movement it was agony, nothing like you’ve ever experienced before.

Opening and closing your door was torture, you needed to lie down and quickly. Shuffling through your living room, you fell to your knees and you felt your fragile bones spider and shatter within you. You cried out in a silent scream, every part of you shaking through the pain.

You crawled to your bed, whimpered through your tears as you laid down on your back. Every breath you took was like acid in your throat. You were dying and it was all because you couldn’t keep your damned hands to yourself.

Bringing your hands up slowly to your face, you felt the skin of your cheeks. They were hard, no longer soft, almost like a cold shell.

Death is coming for you, you felt the darkness and the cold that came with it, you didn’t even have the strength to reach for your phone to call or message Pepper to say your goodbyes. You loved her like she was family.

You started coughing harshly and blood came up with it.

A power flung you across the room and you were gone, and replaced with something much darker, old and dangerous.

The being stood up sharp in your body, confused and taking in its surroundings. It walked towards the full-length mirror that was hung up on your wall. Eyes bright red and hair cascading in dark blue and black. The power returning and surging in her veins, the new you grinned.

“This shell will suffice.”

You had plans to fulfil. Plans that were set in motion a long time ago, and you weren’t going to stop but you did need your coffin. Thankfully, your host knew exactly where it was. You left through the window and jumped down to the street like it was just a game of hopscotch.

You walked all the way to the Avenger’s compound, slowing down time and walking right past the defences and all the way to Bruce Banner’s laboratory. You smirked at the sight of your sarcophagus.

You discarded your clothes, standing there in the nude you placed your hand on the heart of the sarcophagus. Closing your eyes, red scale-like armour drew around your body and fit in place, ready for what you needed to do.

Ready for war.

You snapped your fingers and a portal appeared. Walking right through it, you found your army waiting for you. Except for the fact that they were all dead, now dust and sand. You shook and fell to your knees in front of them, screaming out your anger and pain.

“I’m alone…they’re all gone.”

There was nothing left of your kind. You had no idea of what to do or where to go. The world has changed and forgotten your kind and what you were. They had no idea, and now you were alone.

But your host wasn’t alone, there was family, friends that held power of their own. There was something in that. Perhaps, choosing this vessel was a destiny or fate. The two of you were meant to be.

And now together you were a part of something.


End file.
